The Accidental Drama
by supguys
Summary: Sam slips up and thinks Jake is trying to play a joke on her when he holds her hand, and tries to cover it up by playing around with another guy. The ending of Run Away Home.
1. Chapter 1: Embarrassment

Posted for Guest, who wanted the end of run away home.

Sam gulped hard as she looked at her and Jake's clasped hands. First, she like it. She had always liked the feel of his skin. On the other hand, this was embarrassing. And wrong. And just plain weird.

But did she like it? She didn't know. She had never really thought of Jake as a boyfriend. That seemed kind of gross to her.

Was he trying to play a joke on her? No, Jake wouldn't do that . . . But maybe he was. After all, Jake would probably never like her.

A rage welled up inside of her at Jake. Why? Why? Why would he play this ludicrous joke on her in front of everybody.

Sam didn't know what made her do it, but just as they came into view of all the others, she dropped his hand, turned to him, said firmly, "No."

She stared into his eyes, and all at once she knew he was not playing a joke. But she was to proud and to embarrased to tell him what she had thought.

So she simply burst into tears and ran to the house, hoping that everything would straighten out tomorrow.

Little did she knew what kind of drama she had just created.

Okay, that kinda sucked, I know. But I wanted it to be dramatic. I might post some alternate endings, though.

Okay, remember when Sam was doing that photo contest, and she took a picture of Jake? And she won second place or something? What was that guys name; the guy that said she should have won first? KC or something? Thanks. I want to use him.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the feeling when you've done something really embarrassing? Your stomach is queasy, blood is rushing threw your head, and your palms are sweaty, and in your head you're just like, !D$#&J%*! Why the **** did I just do that? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

And so you try to laugh it off and pretend it was just . . . well, nothing. Because it was nothing . . . Right? RIGHT?

Sam was trying to do that, and to tell the truth, it was sort of working. Wyatt seemed mad yet, somehow, remorseful around her. Sam simply ignored him, and, being the redhead that she was, she was quite good at it. Dallas was the same as ever, so was Ross. But Pepper was a different story.

He was waiting for her when she walked into the barn.

"Samantha Anne Forester, I can't believe what happened last night."

Sam pretended to be surprised. "About what?"

Pepper smiled and ran his hands through his shock of red hair and smiled in spite of himself. "You, refusing Jake Ely? Who would have thought of it? Jake looked almost like he was gonna cry. But you know him. Stubborn to the end, he wouldn't let on that he was heartbroken."

"You're awful talkative this morning," said Sam, flipping her hair. "Why is this so interesting to you?"

"Because of the stir you've created. Wyatt's totally disappointed; he likes Jake. Ross don't care much, but Dallas seems to think it was alright. The Ely's are a shocked. The Kenworthy family thinks you've gone mad; though I think Jen's humored. You know better than anyone that she doesn't like him. " Unlike the rest of the people at the River Bend ranch, Pepper talked without a western accent.

Sam turned around to face Pepper, ready to tell him off, but she saw he was perfectly serious. And then she noticed something else.

"You look like Rupert Grint," she said.

Pepper blinked. "Who?"  
"Rupert. Grint. Ron Weasley from Harry Potter?"  
"Never heard of it."

"Forget it."

"You're just trying to change the subject. I wanna know what happened last night. And I wanna know now."

Sam smiled in spite of herself. "You kinda talk like Rupert Grint, too. Except for one thing. You're not British."

Pepper scowled. "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"My name's Rupert."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go by that?"

"You're dad called me Pepper."

"Didn't you tell him your real name?"  
"No. I told him to call me what he wants."

"But he told your family your safe. Where'd he get there names?"

Pepper looked confused. "What? He contacted my family?"

"Oh yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Pepper swore and said something about meddling people. "Whatever. I don't like my name, anyways."

"Why not?"

"I was named after my dad."

"What's wrong with that?"

Pepper sighed. "He left my mom when I was seven. My mom had me when she was fifteen, you see, and her parents and my dad's parents forced them to get married at eighteen. But then . . ." Pepper faded off. "Ah, nevermind."

He left.

Sam thought, That was the weirdest, most awkward conversation I've had in my life.

Later that day, when Sam was combing Ace, Wyatt walked in and sat down on a bucket next to Sam.

Sam looked up. "Hi."

Wyatt nodded.

His eyes seemed to burn holes into her neck, but she ignored him and continued to comb Ace.

Wyatt shifted nervously. "I wanted to talk to you 'bout something, Samantha."

Sam scowled. She hated being called Samantha; it made her feel like she was in trouble somehow.

"It's about Jake."

Sam was silent.

"Now I know your gonna be sixteen pretty soon, and you might . . . You might . . ." Wyatt's cheeks burned red. "You might be wanting a boyfriend pretty soon. And not that I'm against that-as long as it's the right boy. "Take Jake, I think Jake is good boyfriend material. And the heavens and the hells knows he loves you."

Sam continued her silence.

"And I want to talk about what happened last night. The truth is, I don't know, but if Jake is pushing you into something, and you don't feel ready"-his face was scarlet now-"then you just tell me, and I'll have a little talk with him about it." He turned to leave.

Sam shrugged. "I don't like Jake."

Wyatt stopped. "What?"

"I. Don't. Like. Jake."

Wyatt looked confused. "What?"  
Sam stopped combing and turned to Wyatt. "I - DON'T - LIKE - JAKE."

Wyatt stopped. "So you sorta . . . Refused him?"

Sam hadn't thought of it like that, but she wasn't about to let go of her pride. "Yes."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE JAKE! THAT'S WHY!" Sam lowered her voice. "He's not my type."

"What is your type?"

My type? I have a type? Since when, Samantha Anne? Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Well - I like white boys." White boys? My God, Samantha.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Like who?"

"Like - KC. Or-Darrell. Or-Pepper!"

Wyatt's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Pepper? You like Pepper? But-but-but . . . Oh God. Girls." And he left.

"That was awkward," Sam whispered to her horse. "Very, very awkward. This is going to be the most awkward day of my life."

"No kidding," came a voice.

Sam whipped around. "Look up." And she saw, peaking over the stall, a redheaded cowboy grinning like a peacock.

Sam groaned. "Holy fuck."

You ain't getting no more of that story until i get at least seven reviews. So please - review! Thank you!


End file.
